Were Never Worlds Apart
by ikriam
Summary: Just another short Weaver/Hudson fanfic X3 THE HATE BETWEEN RUSSIA AND AMERICA WILL NEVER BREAK THOSE TWO :D


Were Never Worlds Apart

It happened quickly, I was shoved to the wall with powerful firm hands gripping into my arms, those black shades hid blue ocean eyes behind them, my breathing increased, and this was too much for me. The strong hands moved to the corners of the wall to trap me like a lost rat. Before I knew it my lips were taken over by the American in front of me, the heat was unbearable. My hands moved on their own wrapping themselves around the other man's neck as I kissed back. The kiss grew deeper and I couldn't hold back a moan.

"H…Hudson" I gasped as The American planted soft kisses on my neck.

"Why are you making this so hard? We should be enemies, Russia and America will never end their feud." He panted and removed his sunglasses. "I should hate you but some way you got through"

"What's your excuse then English?" I chuckled.

"I stand guilty" He crushed our lips together again. The world around us stopped, I pulled him closer to me and he bit my bottom lip drawing blood, Hudson traced the cut with his tongue and I moaned again allowing him to take control of my mouth, our tongues battled furiously, we parted for air both of us panting heavily. "Shit" Hudson cursed. "You don't know how bad I want to kill you right now"

"I bet you do" He licks the blood from the corner of my lips before kissing me again. "God… Hudson" I say between the kisses. He savors every second and tries to keep us connected for as long as possible. He squeezes on my wrists tightly making me gasp in the mixture of pain and pleasure, damn American. He unzipped my jacket and took it off and unbuttoned my shirt throwing it away. Before he could start kissing down my body like I really REALLY wanted him to, I stopped him and pointed at his shirt. "You took off mine then take off yours" he frowned as I undid the buttons of his shirt before slipping it off.

"Can I now?" He asked completely irritated by how I stopped him.

I nodded and he rolled his eyes before kissing my neck and sucking on it searching for my sweet spot. I groaned in pleasure as his tongue finally caught my sweet spot. "H…Hudson" The American smirked as he teased me till I couldn't take it, he wanted me to beg I know he did, I give in to his wish. "Please d…don't tease me" his smirk grows wider and he plants one last kiss on my neck before biting down my shoulder, I stifle a pained cry his teeth leave a red mark on my shoulder.

"Are you enjoying yourself Russian?" he said before licking down my chest knowing that a moan was all he was going to get in reply. Asshole he won't stop teasing me, I hate how he controls me, how he makes it hard for me to keep it together and stay strong.

He kissed my abdomen and his tongue ran over my body he till he reached my pants he looked up at me my face covered in red and I averted my gaze from him, he smirked again before standing up straight. "Let's not get there yet I want to enjoy you bit by bit" I let out a breath I was holding as he walked away from me and picked up our clothes. "Catch" he tossed me my Jacket and shirt and he wore his shirt. I got dressed before he took my hand in his

"Tell me something Russian… do you believe that we can make this work?"

He's right I'm Russian he's American and as he said before the feud between our countries will never end the seas and oceans will run dry before their despise for each other ends. "Well do you?" I asked him.

"Maybe…" he shrugged."There is nothing to fear Weaver…I'll protect you" I smiled, it's rare for Hudson to show such emotions and I was glad to be the one who makes him let them out.

"Then we can definitely make it work"

"Good" he glued his forehead with mine. "Because I don't think that I want to let go of you"

"Are you trying to tell me you love me?" I chuckled; Hudson was always so direct but at those moments he isn't.

"You know I love you"

"Yea I love you too"

"Let's just go it's a long ride home"

Hudson and I returned to the base where everyone was waiting. "Hey where have you two been?" Mason asked.

"Just scouting the area" I replied with a fake smile.

"Good thing you two aren't late were making marshmallows later on tonight"

We sat down with the team wow who knew life could be this perfect?

END


End file.
